My Love
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Naruto lives in loneliness without the affection of both parents who are very busy with them work. Finally the mother told Tsunade to find a "baby sitter" for him. Naruto initially normal, but eventually the strange feeling that came up that makes Naruto closer to own "baby sitter". How's the story? Crossover with Sword Art Online. Please Welcome...
1. Mental Illness

Fanfiction My Love

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Please Reading

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many mistakes!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 1 Mental Illness

.

.

The sun had knocked on the window of the blue-eyed young man's room. Its sharp light shone on the three-storey house. There was no one there, he living together with a baby sitter and a housekeeper in his house.

His life so lonely that he did not have the courage to walk to meet the habitat. He only played in his own house. A very large house if only occupied by three people.

That morning as usual he was very lazy to get out of bed.

"KREEEKK"

The door of his room was opened by someone. Footsteps approached the young man who was asleep on his luxurious mattress.

"Sir ..." someone greeted him.

His ears heard the greeting, but he still reluctantly woke up, leaving the mattress where he lay down.

"I bring you breakfast ..." the someone continued.

He knew if the housemaid would not leave before getting the answer from his mouth. Lazily he turned to the servant.

"I'm lazy to eat!" Briefly told the housemaid.

"But sir, lady told you to ..."

"Already, you always say the same words to me. And another one do not call me "Sir". Just call me Naruto. That's more comfortable in my ears you know!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good sir Naruto ..." said the housemaid who was still standing beside Naruto's mattress.

"Arrghhh ..." Naruto upset with his maid.

Immediately Naruto rose from his sleep, he left the bed.

"Hey Asuna! Do not call me as Sir! Do you understand it anyway?!" Naruto asked annoyedly.

Asuna nodded.

"Haaahhh ... okay, now you're off to leave this room." Wants Naruto.

"Well sir ..." Asuna replied.

"Sir again ..." Naruto chirped.

"Excuse me sir, well Naruto .." said Asuna.

"There's still sir said!" Naruto scolds Asuna.

"I'm sorry Naruto ..." Asuna said as she lowered her face.

"Yes go on ..." Naruto continued.

Asuna had said good-bye to leave Naruto alone in the room. Naruto immediately went to his bathroom and let go of the sadness that hit his soul.

.

.

.

An hour later...

"Kring! Kring!"

The phone rang.

"Hello ..." Naruto replied

"Hi baby, how are you doing today? Mom seems to be here for a long time with your dad, and how the new waitress? I give it away special to take care of you? Ask the mother.

"I'm good mom, it's okay if you stay there, if you can not go home all mom!" Naruto replied while holding the phone in his ear.

"Do not be so my son, our country will be shortage of supply if the father and mother do not come down directly in this job .." said the mother.

"Well, it's up to you." Naruto said as he moved out of his room.

"Oh yes Naruto, how is your servant?" Asked her back.

"I do not know, she's only been here for three weeks, so I do not know much about her yet," Naruto replied

"Well dear, it seems the mother has to work again. You're okay at home yes, I love you ..." cried the mother and ...

"Tut ... tut..tut ..."

Conversation ends.

"Haaahhh ..." Naruto sighed.

His footsteps seemed to want to stop, but his wish was stronger than the laziness that hit him.

Naruto walks to the first floor, he walks down the stairs in his house.

"Naruto ..." cried a middle-aged woman.

Naruto turned to the person he knew so well.

"What aunt?" Naruto replied lazily.

"Where are you going?" Ask the aunt

"I want to practice shooting in my backyard, aunt ..." Naruto replied as he continued to walk.

"Hmm ... that kid ..." cried the aunt.

"Aunt Tsunade ..." Asuna comes closer to Tsunade

Tsunade became a housekeeper at the Naruto family's residence. It was she who had been taking care of Minato from childhood until Minato had son. Naruto was Tsunade herself who took care of it, so there is no distance between Naruto and his assistant.

Both Naruto and Tsunade already consider each other as own family.

.

.

.

In Naruto's backyard.

"Only with this I can let go of my loneliness, I am haven't friends I am like an isolated person. I just wait for the turn of the season so friends who come to me. My life is really like a mentally ill person.

Lonely, alone, silent and meaningless." He grunted as he continued to stare at his arrow bow.

From a distance Asuna looks at Naruto who is practicing it, it seems Asuna is interested to be closer to the master, but she did not dare to do something that Naruto ordered.

Asuna is a girl who is two years younger than Naruto.

She was born of ordinary people, who then invited Tsunade to help her take care of the house of the Uzumaki family.

At the age of 17, Asuna just graduated from school a month ago.

She happily took the job offered by Tsunade, because from the results of her work she could finance the school of her younger siblings.

"BRUUGGHH!"

There was a sound falling in the backyard of the Naruto family. Asuna who was near the page immediately ran to see what was happening.

"Naruto ..." Asuna looked worried about Naruto's state, she immediately sat next to the sleeping Naruto on the Japanese grass.

"Are you alright Naruto ...?" Ask Asuna who is worried.

Naruto turned to Asuna.

"I'm okay Asuna ..." Naruto replied.

"Want me to stand up?" Ask Asuna again.

"No, that's not necessary." Naruto said.

Asuna still staring at Naruto who fell on his back.

"You do not have to worry about me Asuna..." Naruto immediately got up from the fall then sat down.

"But ... I ..." Asuna still confused to say it.

"Yeah, I got it. You got my mom to take care of me, did not I?" Naruto asked.

Asuna nodded.

"Actually it does not need Asuna, all I need not is a maid, I just need a friend." he said, bowing his face.

Asuna looked at the sad face of Naruto.

"I want to be your friend Naruto ..." Asuna offered herself.

"Blush!"

Naruto immediately confronts his face towards Asuna. Surprised, he immediately said to his servant.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Uh-huh!" Asuna nodded

"Thank you Asuna, you have wanted to be my friend, at least if I have a friend I'm not like a mentally ill person." Naruto said as he stood up from his seat.

"Okay Asuna, today you accompany me to walk yes ..." pleaded Naruto.

Asuna stood up from her seat.

"Oh yeah, do not you wear a maid's clothes like that. Set up a little. You have jeans right? Wear your jeans and wear a T-shirt just do not have a long sleeve like now. Im uncomfortable to see it." Naruto said.

Naruto then left Asuna, he immediately rushed to his room.

While Asuna herself seemed to see the departure of the employer.

.

.

.

Half an hour later ...

"Well, you guys are careful ..." Tsunade told Naruto and Asuna.

"Good aunt." Naruto replied.

Naruto joyfully went with Asuna, riding a motor matic they drove to a mall.

Arriving there they go straight to a zone of game. There they spend all day just to have fun playing games that exist in that place.

"Asuna, let's go beside me playing this dance ..." Naruto asked.

"I can not Naruto!" Said Asuna who screamed a little because of the noise in it.

"All right, you wait for me a minute!" Says Naruto.

Asuna just nodded, Naruto also put his coin and started dancing on the dance board that glittered it.

Looks cheerful in the face of the Uzumaki who has long enveloped loneliness and deep sadness.

.

.

.

A few minutes later.

There was a sweat streaming down Naruto's slightly dark face.

Asuna immediately picked up the tissue that was in her bag for Naruto.

"This ..." Asuna gave her a tissue.

"Thank you Asuna ..." Naruto replied as he took the tissue given Asuna.

"Where are we going Naruto?" Ask Asuna.

"Looks like it's time for lunch Asuna, we go to this restaurant in the mall, we'll have lunch first. Do you agree?" Naruto asked.

Asuna just nodded.

"All right, let's get there ..." Naruto said.

Both of them went out of their game to a restaurant in the mall. There was laughter and jokes on both faces during the trip.

Arriving there Naruto immediately ordered some menus for lunch that day.

"What do you want to order Asuna?" Naruto asked as he looked through the menu list.

"I'm coming with you Naruto." She replied.

"Hah? We want to eat Asuna instead of going away. Why do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Asuna laughed with Naruto's remark.

"Sorry Naruto, I mean I'm the same order as you .." Asuna replied with a laugh.

"Hm .. well ... I have a order that was dated two only .." Naruto said to the waiter.

"Well sir ... please wait .." said the waiter.

They both waited for the order to come and glanced at each other.

.

.

.

Five minutes later...

Order came they immediately ate the food.

"Do not rush Naruto ..." Asuna said.

Naruto ate very fast, he was very hungry after a day playing in the game zone. Asuna just stared at her master's face while bribing food into her mouth. Naruto then drank his drinking water.

"Ahh ... fresh ..." Naruto quickly finished off the food he ordered.

"Naruto, may I ask?" Ask Asuna.

"Ask Asuna, do not hesitateare not we already friends? "Naruto asked.

Asuna confirmed.

"All right, but you do not get angry ..." Asuna asked first.

Naruto nodded.

"Do not you have a girlfriend, Naruto?" Asuna asked Naruto.

Instantly Naruto laughed.

"Hahahahaha ..." Naruto laughed like no load.

"What's wrong with my question Naruto?" Asked Asuna who was astonished.

Naruto looked at Asuna.

"Hey Asuna, a friend of mine I do not have. How's the story I have a girlfriend.

My life is always alone, since my age five years father and mother always travel to run marine business. I live alone with Tsunade's aunt.

When I was at school I was attended by two guards. One driver and one bodyguard sent by my father. How could I have a friend?

You do not know how terrible the face of my bodyguard moment is." Naruto began to tell.

Asuna chuckled.

"I think living in lie in the treasure is pleasing to Naruto." Asuna replied.

"It is materially more than enough Asuna, but inward it is very torturous. You know yourself for three weeks you're in my house what you see from me. Nothing is not, I just finish off my days in bed alone." He continued.

Asuna finishes her meal, she immediately takes a sip of her drinking water.

"Okay Naruto, it's 2 pm. Let's go back home, I'm afraid aunt is worried." Said Asuna

"Huh ... yeah ... okay ..." Naruto answered like a man who refused.

They then returned to the residence of the Naruto family by bringing some groceries.

.

.

.

Arriving at home.

"What, Shikamaru?" Naruto was surprised to hear the words from across the phone.

"Hmm...well...later tonight I'll pick you up ..." Naruto said.

"Ah, how are you so clever...!" Naruto grumbled.

Without Naruto realize the aunt heard Naruto's words when receiving the call.

Naruto was still serious about hearing the words of his phone opponent.

"Well, if you've come here let me know the day before then, do not come suddenly, I do not like that." Naruto went on.

Naruto's phone shortly ended.

"Who's from Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"Shikamaru called me aunt, he said he wanted to come over here and ask me to pick his up, but he canceled he plan because of a sudden change of schedule." He cried limply.

"Yes, now you doit's late afternoon..." Tsunade begged.

Naruto rushed to his room without denying he obeyed Tsunade's remark. He immediately took a towel and bathed in the bathtub that contained the warm water. Looking at the bathroom ceiling.

"Asuna ..., you are so beautiful and I just realized it today when you accompanied me to play all day ..." he said quietly.

.

.

.

At night...

"Naruto, this is dinner ..." Asuna said.

Naruto was sitting on the porch in front of his bedroom window.

"Just come here Asuna, I'm lazy to pick it up." Naruto exclaimed

Asuna took the food to the terrace where Naruto was relaxing while looking at the moon tonight. Asuna arrived in Naruto's presence, she immediately served the dinner at the table in front of Naruto to relax.

"All right, I stay first, happy to eat ..." Asuna said with a smile.

She turned and left Naruto. Suddenly her footsteps stopped as she felt the warm thing that touched her body from behind.

"I'm sorry ..." Naruto whispered in Asuna's right ear

Naruto soon got up and walked up to Asuna and hugged her from behind.

"Naruto ..." Asuna said quietly

She did not seem to dare to turn her body towards Naruto. Naruto's hands crossed over Asuna's chest.

"Your hair is so fragrant Asuna and very soft." Says Naruto

Asuna's face suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"Asuna, let me feel the warm embrace of a woman. I've never felt at all." Wants Naruto.

Asuna just paused and let Naruto hug her ...

.

.

.

Continued


	2. Taste That

Fanfiction My Love

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Please Reading

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many mistakes!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 2 Taste That

.

.

Sunlight sneaks through the air vents in the morning.

The wind following the sun gives coolness to the two beings who are sitting in silence. They sat on the couch, with a glass of tea as a block between silent hearts.

Asuna wearing her maid's uniform and Naruto wearing his casual clothes, in the form of a T-shirt and a pair of pants.

They both sat on both ends of the long sofa.

"Asuna ..."

Naruto tried to summon a woman who had four weeks to accompany him, who was none other than his own maid.

Naruto's call was heard in Asuna's ear and tapped her mind to respond immediately to the employer's reply.

"Yes ..."

Short words came from her tiny mouth, making Naruto occasionally turn toward her that still looks down.

"Are you still mad at me ...?"

The question that came out of Naruto's mouth seemed to be a command that Asuna must answer at that time as well. With a little stifled Asuna answered it.

"No, Naruto ..." she said quietly.

Naruto began to approach his servant, he sat on the left side of Asuna.

His hand tried to stroke long soft hair of girl. His hand stroked into her heart and made Asuna's neck hair goose bumps.

"Forgive me Asuna ..., last night I have dared to hug you from behind." Naruto said while removing his caress in Asuna's hair.

"I really need friend Asuna, and you agreed to be my friend instead ..." Naruto asked while still looking at Asuna.

"What means a friend for you Naruto?" Asuna asks back without daring to face her face towards Naruto.

Naruto leaned back against the sofa, with one breath he tried to answer the question.

"I am lonely, I need someone who can accompany me not only for now but forever .." he replied as he looked directly at the pool behind the glass in front of it.

Asuna frowned at her forehead, a sign of a strange feeling that was raging at her heart at that time. She was trying to look at the direction of Naruto who was on her left side.

"Naruto ... I want to be your friend, now and forever ..." Asuna said with a heavy tone.

Naruto immediately turns his body slightly towards Asuna, he stares deeply into the girl in front of him, there is a feeling of pleasure that appears in Naruto's mind after the word is heard in his ears.

He looked at the beautiful face that was in front of him. At that time there is a desire to embrace the tiny body of the girl. But the desire was restrained because he was afraid to make Asuna disappear from him.

"Do you have to do it?" Naruto asked with a sharp glare at the girl who had just said her wish to be his friend.

"Naruto ..." Asuna put her left hand on Naruto's hand, Naruto smoothed the soft skin touched his slightly rough hand.

"Asuna ..." a soft greeting came out of his mouth.

They both looked at each other, Naruto was like hypnotized when close to the girl, he began to close his face towards Asuna.

Asuna did not fight a bit, she closed her eyes as Naruto began to tilt her head, trying to grab the delicate lips that seemed challenging to quickly clashing it.

Naruto's desires pushed him to her mouth soon, but he stopped them and did not kiss Asuna's peach-colored lips. Naruto even pulled Asuna's head to lean against his shoulder.

"Asuna ..., arigatou ..." Naruto said as he stroked Asuna's head with his right hand. His left hand was holding tightly to Asuna's hand that had piled up in his lap .

.

.

.

A few minutes later...

"Krrringggg ..!"

An incoming phone sign on Naruto's mobile phone, startling both of them for what they are doing now.

Naruto immediately took off his grasp, as did Asuna who was shocked and embarrassed to share in the atmosphere.

"Hello."

Naruto picked up the phone, that he had been putting on the table in front of him.

There was an answer from across the phone. Asuna is waiting for Naruto to talk to someone who called him.

"Are you crazy?!"

Naruto's questions make Asuna worried, she is afraid if the bad news has been overloaded Naruto himself.

"All right ..." Naruto replied casually a moment later.

Asuna was relieved to hear Naruto's remark.

"Just wait, maybe half an hour later I'll be up until ..." Naruto then hangs up.

"What's Naruto?" Ask Asuna who is worried as she stares at Naruto's blue eyes.

"Nothing Asuna, Shikamaru and Chouji have arrived at the airport with friends. I do not know his name. I think I'll catch up with them, are you okay if I leave you alone here?" Naruto asked with a smile to Asuna.

"Hm-eh" Asuna nodded.

Naruto immediately got up and picked up his car keys, Asuna appeared to take him to the front yard of Naruto's house.

"Asuna, my bike is being used by Tsunade's aunt to return to her village, so if you want to travel wait I come yes .." Naruto said to Asuna as he opened his car door.

"Be careful Naruto ..." Asuna said giving her attention.

Naruto just gave the code agreed and got into the car, he left for the airport to catch up with Shikamaru and Chouji.

.

.

.

At the airport, 30 minutes later ...

"Huh ..., you're a lot of bringing this food, Chouji.." Naruto was amazed to see his friend brought a lot of snacks.

"This is my favorite snack, Naruto. Take it if you want too." Chouji offered it to Naruto.

"No-no, my body will be like you." Naruto replied, refusing Chouji's offer.

Shikamaru came with someone who did not know Naruto.

"Hi Naruto .." Said Shikamaru

"Hi Shikamaru, who is this,?" Naruto asks pointedly at the man next to Shikamaru.

"Oh, this is Kirito, my friend who wants to know this city. Kirito, this is Naruto. Naruto is a friend of our childhood. "Said Shikamaru introduced them.

"I am Kirito, nice to meet you." he said as he shook hands.

"Naruto ..." Naruto replied briefly as he raised his hand to shake hands.

"Okay, this time I will stay in your home, Naruto. Is not your father and mother not at home?" Ask Shikamaru while heading to airport parking.

"That's right Naruto, is there a snack like this in here town?" Chouji asked again.

Naruto sighed, he said.

"Mendokuse ..."

Instantly Shikamaru and Chouji became laughing at it.

"Hahahahaha ..."

They then headed to the parking and got into Naruto's car.

.

.

.

The trip...

"You do not want to go to college like we are Naruto?" Asks Shikamaru suddenly sat behind Naruto.

Chouji looks cool to eat snack, he deliberately sitting in front to feel more comfortable.

"I do not know Shikamaru, I'm still lazy lack of spirit." He said.

"You lost to Kirito Naruto, he went to college while working at his father's company." Said Shikamaru.

"Later, I'll think if anyone makes my heart get excited." Naruto answered while still driving his car.

"When a way to awaken your spirit Naruto?" asked Chouji who asked questions.

"Until one day a woman I love told me to go back to school." Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Huh! You basic!" Grummble Shikamaru.

Kirito looked just smiled at him.

.

.

.

At home...

They got out of the car and went straight to Asuna.

Chouji who saw Asuna immediately dropped the snack he held, as did Shikamaru looked wide-eyed at Asuna's beauty.

While Kirito became reminded of the former face, when both his eyes looked at Asuna.

"Let me bring you ..." Asuna offered.

"No need Asuna, this is their stuff. You just prepare food for the four of us .." Naruto asked as he walked into his house.

"All right ..." Asuna immediately turned around.

Shikamaru and Chouji stammered a question to Naruto.

"You ... keep it an angels fall Naruto?" Asked the astonished Shikamaru.

"Naruto who is that girl?" Chouji asked with a stunned face.

Naruto cackled at the expression of his two friends.

"Hahaha, she's my baby sitter." Naruto replied with a laugh.

"Haaaahhhhh ...?" Shikamaru and Chouji are amazed, they gawk at Naruto's answer.

"Come on, let's go in. I know you must be tired. Let's rest." Naruto offers to his friends.

The four of them then entered the magnificent house. Looking a sad expression on Kirito, he whispered inside his heart.

"Hime ..., are you here ..." he said to himself.

.

.

.

Asuna was serving lunch at that time. She served with a gentle valley to Naruto's friends. Kirito looked at her with a wistful glance, it felt as if he wanted to hug Naruto's servant.

They had lunch together at the table, but Asuna was not with them. She was busy washing dishes in the kitchen.

After the meal, Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji play the game together in his room. Kirito was apparently helping Asuna to tidy the table.

"Have you been working here for a long time ..?" Kirito asked, looking at the woman in front of him.

"I'm only four weeks here sir ..." Asuna replied as she brought the dirty plate into the kitchen

Kirito followed him.

"How much are you paying here miss?" Kirito asked again.

"It's enough to support my siblings who are in school." Answer Asuna as she starts to wash her dishes.

That day Asuna tasted saos crabs for Naruto and his friends. Inadvertently the tip of the crab shell was about Asuna's fingers while trying to wash the crab container.

"Awww!" Asuna pain, she immediately washed her hands.

Kirito who was beside her tried to help her.

"Are you okay hime ...?" Ask Kirito then immediately saw the injured Asuna's finger.

Kirito immediately sucked the crabbed finger of a crab shell that made Asuna even more astonished. She also let Kirito suck it.

"Hime ...?" Said Asuna with a questioning tone.

Kirito was released suction when it felt the blood was not out of the small fingers Asuna.

"Sorry, I did not mean to say that word." Kirito felt guilty and embarrassed, he was seen holding his head that was not itchy.

Asuna was staring at Kirito, Kirito who felt Asuna's face turned suddenly, he looked very embarrassed and his face began to blush. He turned his back to Asuna.

"Erm .. well, I go to the room first .." Kirito said as he went away leaving Asuna.

Asuna was amazed by the words and actions of Kirito at the time.

"Why did he call me hime ...?" She asked herself.

Asuna then continued her work.

(Hime is princess in Japanese)

.

.

.

At night...

"Oiii Naruto, why do not we play futsal in your yard?" Invite Shikamaru.

"That's right Naruto, who knows my body will turn out to be thin." Add Chouji.

"Haah ... well ... mendokuse!" Naruto replied while taking his soccer ball.

The three of them then play football in Naruto's yard without Kirito. Kirito is cool to Asuna. Both got acquainted and talked a lot about life. Kirito became increasingly interested in Asuna.

"You're very much like her, hime ..." Kirito said with a smile.

"Hime?" Asuna confused.

"Uh, I mean with my ex-lover ..." Kirito replied shyly.

"Is it true sir, it seems my face this market right?" Ask Asuna with a smile.

"Hahaha ... that's not true hime ..." Kirito calls Asuna with the title hime again.

Kirito saw the fireflies stop at Asuna's back hair.

"Sorry, behind you ..."

"Hup!"

Kirito caught the firefly.

"What's the master, why my hair?" Asks Asuna who is astonished as Kirito squeezes her hair.

"So-sorry, this ..." Kirito pointed out what he had caught.

"Fireflies?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, beautiful is not it?" Kirito asked again.

They talk intently with each other, regardless of the others. Naruto accidentally went inside and saw them sitting and laughing together. There was jealousy in Naruto's mind at the time, but he was still trying to hold it.

"Hi Kirito ..!" Naruto calls Kirito.

Asuna immediately moved from his seat and left Kirito.

"I'm sorry I have to go ..." Asuna's goodbye said so she went to the kitchen.

Kirito turned over, who was sitting with his back to Naruto.

"What's Naruto?" Asked Kirito

Naruto walked close to Kirito with a sharp look.

"Buggh!"

Naruto throws a ball into Kirito's chest.

"Let's play and fight me ..." Naruto said.

Kirito did not feel good if he refused the host's request. He then hurried to change his clothes and play with Naruto.

Both appear to play with balance, while Naruto wreaked his jealousy by playing blindly.

.

.

.

1 o'clock in the morning ...

All eyes are closed, except for Kirito. He sleeps with Chouji and Shikamaru. Naruto is sleeping in his room alone. The night was very quiet, only the crickets that enlivened the silence that night.

In Asuna's room, suddenly footsteps sneaked into her room.

At that time the room lights were turned off, Asuna was seen sleeping on her back with her left hand raised up and her right hand on her stomach. The blanket covered her beautiful body that appeared to wear a nightgown.

The figure then began to approach Asuna, he sat beside her and looked at the girl's face. He gently stroked Asuna's face while occasionally kissing her long, soft hair.

Asuna felt that someone had touched her immediately to open her eyes. With a peek she saw the face.

"Aaa ... mmm ..."

Asuna's mouth was held by the figure's hand as she was startled and tried to scream.

"Shut up Asuna, do not yell, I'm here just to see you." whispered the figure.

Asuna who was shocked to see the figure in front of her into a panic when she vaguely saw the figure who was trying to hold herself to get up from the bed .

.

.

.

Continued


	3. Debt of Gratitude

Fanfiction My Love

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Please Reading

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many mistakes!

.

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 3 Debt of Gratitude

.

.

The night progressed, Asuna tried to escape from the grip. But the figure that overwhelms some of her body is too strong for her opponent.

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, making her feel pity and begin to let go of her grip.

Asuna immediately got up from her bed and ran to turn on the lights in her room, what a surprise when she saw who the figure who grabbed her hands earlier.

"Na ... ru..to ..."

Asuna stared in the figure of the man in front of her, as if she did not believe in what Naruto was doing to her.

"Asuna, please do not misunderstand about me." Naruto pleads as he walks toward Asuna.

"What do you want from me Naruto, why are you acting like this to me?" Asuna asked with tears running down her cheeks.

Naruto threw himself on the floor of the room, knelt down and apologized to Asuna.

"Forgive me Asuna, I do not mean anything to you .. My intention only ..."

"Your intentions are nasty to me Naruto, I'm gonna get my clothes done tonight. I can not stay here a long." Asuna immediately grabs her suitcase and starts to tidy her clothes.

Naruto who saw her became restless and anxious, he immediately got up and held Asuna packing up her clothes.

"Asuna...please stop ...!" Naruto hugged Asuna from behind so she would not continue to put her clothes in the suitcase.

Asuna is not concerned with Naruto saying, she is still packing up her clothes.

Because upset Naruto with all his might turned Asuna to face him.

The tiny body was reversed by Naruto and Asuna's work immediately stopped.

"Look listen to me ..!" Naruto said with annoyance while holding both Asuna's arms.

Asuna who felt harassed trying to get away from Naruto's hand grip.

"Let me go..!" Asuna revolted.

"No Asuna! You must listen to me!" Naruto tried to plead with Asuna to listen to his explanation first.

"There's nothing I need to hear again from you Naruto ...!" Asuna said as she lowered her face.

Naruto tried to release his frustration, and finally he was honest to admit it.

"Asuna ... I'm jealous. I am jealous! You heard that Asuna. I am jealous! I do not want to see you with another man! Look at my eyes Asuna ...! Look at me ...! " Naruto tried to express his feelings.

Hearing a speech coming out of Naruto's mouth made Asuna's heart painful.

Pain, because why Naruto just now say it, while Asuna has been from the beginning liked Naruto.

"Asuna ..."

A greeting from Naruto summoned her heart to immediately answer the call.

"Asuna, I'm sorry. I have no intention of desecrating you. I'm here just to get a hug from you. I'm sorry ... " Naruto tried to lift Asuna's beautiful face and slowly wiped the tears that fell over Asuna's soft cheek with his fingers.

Naruto's fingers are felt deep into Asuna's heart. Naruto treated her like a princess.

"Asuna ..." Naruto greets Asuna again.

Slowly the tears were stopped flowing from the source. The calm face began to emanate from Asuna's self.

Wanting to feel she was lying down in Naruto's arms, but Naruto is not an easy person to understand how to treat a woman who loves him.

"Asuna, I promise I will not do this. I'm sorry ..."

A sweet smile visible from Naruto's face, the eyeball was very staring in Asuna. And slowly Naruto's hand grip is released from both Asuna's arms.

Naruto turned around and walked toward Asuna's door. Step by step Naruto pass, the incident had made Naruto very devastated. In his heart he was also afraid of losing Asuna. But unfortunately the statement of love was never out of his sweet mouth.

Somehow the remark was stuck and held back ...

"Naruto ..."

Asuna greets Naruto who instantly dismisses his foot step towards the exit of Asuna's room.

"Naruto ... I do not mind if you want to hug me ..." Asuna said.

The words immediately make the blood flowing with the swift inside Naruto's body. He did not think if Asuna really responded to his complaints.

Naruto turned around.

"Asuna ..., I ..."

"It's okay Naruto, sleep here .. I do not mind .." Asuna said with a smile to Naruto.

With Naruto's weight approaching Asuna, and Asuna immediately tidied up her scattered clothes on her bed mattress.

Naruto was welcome to sleep on the left side of the mattress.

"Sleep, I'll sleep on the right side of this bed." Said Asuna while putting back her clothes.

Somehow Naruto footsteps obey Asuna's words and he laid himself on the left side of the mattress.

Asuna then went to sleep on the right side of the mattress while tilting her body to the right.

Naruto turns towards Asuna, it seems he wants to touch the girl and invite her to lie down while hugging.

But that's impossible to do Naruto. Because he was afraid of what he was doing only made Asuna move away from him.

Naruto tilted his body to the left side. They both fell asleep at the ends of the mattress until the early morning.

.

.

.

Tomorrow...

The rooster woke the inmates of Naruto's house.

Naruto who felt asleep was not in his room that day, immediately awakened from his sleep. But when he turned around and watched the room not even his eyes found the girl who made his jealous.

Naruto immediately got up and left the room to find Asuna. He went down to the first floor and opened a window in the tv room to see the outside view.

"Not as everyday Naruto. You're up this morning." The sound of ridicule was suddenly heard in Naruto's ears.

Naruto knows exactly who the woman who mocked it.

"Aunt Tsunade ..." Naruto turned to the origin of the voice.

"It seems that something is disturbing your mind Naruto ..." Tsunade inquired.

"Ah ... no aunt, Aunt knowing so well." Refuse Naruto.

"Mm .. so yes, did not you lose something Naruto?" Tsunade then asked.

"What do you mean, aunt?" Naruto did not understand what Tsunade said, his aunt.

"You basically are not sensitive at all Naruto, how can Asuna like you if you're too cold like that." Said Tsunade while preparing breakfast at the dinner table.

"JLEB"

Naruto is really worried about it, he fears Tsunade finds out if he sleeps in Asuna's room and complains to his parents.

'Dead me ...' Naruto whispered in his heart.

"Asuna said, your fiends came here Naruto, is that true?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto is still silent, he is very afraid if what he thinks really come true.

"Hey Naruto! What are you thinking ?!" Tsunade asked in a high tone.

Suddenly the question awakened Naruto from his own mind.

"Uh ... yes aunt, my friend did come maybe they have not woke up yet." Naruto replied with his awkwardness.

"Oh, all right, get them up and take a quick shower, breakfast will start soon." Said Tsunade.

"Good aunt ..." Naruto agreed without asking his aunt to come home from her village.

Naruto went to his friends' room, he immediately woke up his friends.

.

.

.

Breakfast.

Naruto felt there was something strange going on in his house, while waking up he did not see Asuna. He wanted to ask her. But he did not dare to do it.

"Please you breakfast first .." Tsunade said to Kirito, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Thanks aunt ..." Chouji replied.

Tsunade then left the four adult teenagers. She moved as usual activity.

Seconds passed, minute by minute and hour and hour passed. Naruto looked restless and restless.

While Chouji and Shikamaru are cool to play get rich, battle with Kirito.

The defeated Shikamaru first noticed his friend who had been pacing his course.

"Oii Naruto, why are you like such a hot iron anyway?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

Kirito turned to Naruto for a moment without speaking.

Naruto who finds a question from his friend instead of answering the question instead continues to accelerate his foot pacing back and forth to the front.

Shikamaru then stood up and approached his friend.

"BUGH"

Shikamaru hit Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey guys, today is our last day in your house. Can you relax a little Naruto?" Shikamaru tried to resuscitate Naruto.

And sure enough, finally Naruto realized. He turned to his friend.

"Sorry Shikamaru, I'm just a little uneasy." Says Naruto.

"You're not calm because your angel does not look, Naruto?" Chouji suddenly chattered to solve the worries.

"Ehh ... no ..." argued Naruto who did not want to admit.

Naruto does not want what's happening with him to be known to others.

"Naruto, we're your friends from childhood, it would be nice if you did not keep a secret from us." Shikamaru interrupt.

"Damn! I'm losing!" Suddenly Chouji grunted while punching the sofa he was sitting on.

"Sorry Chouji this time I won." Kirito said, smiling at Chouji.

Naruto also saw the defeat of Chouji from Kirito immediately make excuses for Shikamaru not trying to investigate what really happened to him.

"Uh, what if all of you I take a walk around this city?" Naruto diverted the conversation.

"It's a good idea Naruto, I'll buy a snack before tomorrow morning back to my town. "Chouji agreed.

"All right, well, I also agree with Naruto." Shikamaru replied justified.

While Kirito's heart felt what Naruto felt, he still wondered himself.

'Where's my hime ..?' Kirito said to himself.

Finally Naruto took his three friends around the city.

But this time Chouji is driving, and Naruto sits next to Chouji. They went around town until dusk.

'Asuna, where are you ...?' Naruto asked in the heart while looking at the way from the windshield of his car.

.

.

.

Meanwhile.

"Big sister ..." Asuna's youngest sister embraces her.

"Be patience.., mother will be all right." Asuna tried to calm her younger sister.

The mother was in hospital. Asuna's mother had a tumor on her leg. The doctor also called Asuna.

"The Yuuki family ..." the doctor said.

Asuna immediately went to the doctor's office.

"You wait here, my little sister. I will see a doctor for a while." Said Asuna to her sister.

The younger sister named Mina said yes her sister's words. She then saw the departure of her sister.

In the doctor's room, Asuna chatted and negotiated with the doctor to remove the tumor at her mother's feet.

"Doctor, what cost problem can not be repaid for two months?" Asuna asked the doctor.

"Sorry Miss, all payments are only given for the longest period of time up to a month, and more than that we can not do anything and with our patient forced to stand here.

Better for the safety of your mother, you immediately seek a loan money first. If not, the tumor in your mother's leg will soon spread to all legs and by your mother must be amputated." Said the doctor.

It was like being hit by the big tree that Asuna felt at that moment, wanting to cry. But it will not do any good. The hospital will still not lower operating costs.

Asuna stepped out of the doctor's room, she immediately headed to where Mina was.

Mina who saw the arrival of her sister immediately ran up.

"Sister, what did the doctor say? Mina asked Asuna.

"It's fine, mother will be all right." Said Asuna covered her sadness.

Mina also believed her sisterr's words.

.

.

.

Tomorrow...

"Yui, Mina .. Come here .." pleaded Asuna to her younger siblings

Both Asuna's sister immediately approached her sister's call.

"Yui, Mina, this is I gave money for your snack at school, you can go out together, because I will accompany mom in here." Asuna said to her siblings.

"Okay, my sister. It's calm, I will take care of Mina." Said Yui's sister under Asuna.

"Okay, you all must be careful." Asuna answered to her two siblings.

Asuna is her first child and Yui is her second seven-year-old son with Asuna. While Mina was only six years old. She just got into elementary school.

Yui and Mina are both in the same elementary school. They both always get along and protect each other because all they have is mothers and siblings.

Because the father had married someone else, so inevitably heavy burden must be borne Asuna alone.

That day Asuna looked worried, because she had not earned money for her mother's surgery. She continues to pray that miracles can happen so that her mother can be cured. But unfortunately until 9 am no sign of prayer will be granted.

Asuna walked into her mother's room in the hospital. Do not feel the tears dripping.

She also tells a lot about her life at the employer's house, but unfortunately Asuna's mother has not been conscious.

The nurse then enters the room where Asuna's mother is being treated.

"Excuse me lady, your mother will be in surgery today." Said a nurse.

How surprised Asuna heard the words from the hospital nurse and soon the other nurses came and immediately took Asuna's mother into the operating room.

Sense of wonder mixed with amazement, when she saw the mother can be in operation while she has no money at all.

Asuna followed where the mother was taken away by the nurses at the hospital. Arriving at the operating room Asuna was asked to wait outside.

"Sorry Miss, you'd better wait here." Said the doctor.

Asuna then waiting in the chair in front of the room .

.

.

.

An hour passes, Asuna is still waiting for the doctor to come out. She wanted to know her mother.

Soon her younger sisters came with a happy face.

"Sister...!" Mina and Yui run towards her sister.

"Hey .. you should not be noisy here, you'll get angry the doctor." Asuna warns her siblings with a smile.

"Sister looks, it's not much food we bring." Yui showed the food she was carrying.

Asuna was stunned, as if she did not give a lot of money to her siblings.

She then asked her siblings.

"Who gave this to you?" Ask Asuna to her two siblings.

Asuna's younger sister, Mina just pointed to a corner in the hospital's hallway.

Asuna noticed who the sister was pointing to. Soon a handsome young man began to appear from behind the hall. The young man came with some plastic bags that seemed to be filled with a variety of foods and fruits.

The young man smiled at Asuna as he walked over to her.

"Naruto ..."

Asuna really knows who that figure is.

Naruto then greets Asuna who looks looking at him with a look of amazement.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Asuna, I'm late, so early in the morning I drove my friends back to the airport. I just dared to ask you about Tsunade's aunt and Tsunade's aunt gave this address, so yes I'm here.

Previously I was picking up your sisters at school, so forgive me if I did not tell you first. I hope you do not get angry at ... "

"BUGH..."

Naruto's words suddenly broke off as he felt something warm hug him.

Asuna hugs Naruto in front of her two siblings.

"Thank you Naruto ..." Asuna started crying in Naruto's arms.

Pain and compassion mixed in Naruto's heart, it seemed he wanted to reply hug right. But Naruto still dare not do it, he is afraid if Asuna will be angry with him again.

"Asuna, it's all right, I'm just worried about you." Says Naruto

"Naruto nii, thank you so much..." said Yui sister Asuna.

Hearing Yui say, Asuna immediately release her embrace in Naruto's body.

"Naruto nii, thank you." Connect Mina with a smile towards Naruto.

Naruto then accompanied Asuna for two days at the hospital. He always brought food and took picked up her two sisters who attended school.

After the mother feels better, Naruto escorted Asuna with her mother and sisters back home.

Naruto also asks Tsunade to help take care of Asuna's mother and younger sister for a week, until the mother is feeling really well.

Asuna took leave and went back to Naruto's house.

.

.

.

The drizzling rain that night colored both of their dinners.

Some questions were asked Asuna, but as usual Naruto rather clumsy answer.

Naruto is not a romantic type of man who can easily make his partner into a lovelorn. He is really very bad to deal with a woman.

That night, Asuna came to Naruto in his room.

Naruto who was sitting on his mattress while playing on his laptop to be surprised when Asuna locked his room from within.

"Asuna ..." greeted Naruto seeing Asuna coming.

"Naruto, I do not know what to do to repay your kindness, but tonight I will try to make you happy." Said Asuna and started walking toward Naruto.

Asuna then opens her clothes one by one in front of him, which makes Naruto shocked unbelievably.

"Asuna ... what the ..."

"BUGH"

Asuna lay down in Naruto's body.

Suddenly Naruto's body fell down lying on his own mattress. While Asuna was on top of Naruto's body while looking at the two eyeballs that sincerely helped her.

"Asuna ... I ..."

"Mmmmhhh ..."

Suddenly Asuna dropped her lips over Naruto's lips, which made a gentle sigh start to feel on the surface of her lips.

Asuna slowly kissed Naruto's lips with some soft strokes. There was a stiffness in Naruto as Asuna began to kiss his intimate lips.

"Asuna ..." Naruto tries to see Asuna's face with both hands.

Both looked at each other before the saliva thread was actually connected.

.

.

.

Continued...


	4. Falsehoods

Fanfiction My Love

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Please Reading

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many mistakes!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 4 Falsehoods

.

.

Smooth hair breaks down to touch Naruto's body.

Both looked at each other and stared. Apparently Asuna intends to return the favor at the expense of her body.

"Asuna ..."

The soft words were heard in Asuna's ear.

Asuna is not wearing now, a thread that covered her body trying to survive on top of Naruto's body, with both hands supporting her body.

The passion of men rises in Naruto. But what he did was a very rare thing for men. When the person he loved was naked, Naruto instead pushed Asuna's body and took turns on top of her body.

"Asuna ..., sorry."

Asuna was confused by Naruto's words. Her eyes were still twinkling staring at Uzumaki's handsome face on this one.

Naruto immediately got up from his bed, and left Asuna who was naked on the mattress.

"Naruto ..." Asuna tries to summon Naruto who walks away from her.

Naruto also dismissed his steps.

Without turning towards Asuna he immediately said.

"Quickly wear your clothes, I do not like the things you did just now." Naruto said as he continued to move out of his room.

There was a feeling of shame enveloping Asuna as Naruto refused her invitation.

"Naruto ..., I'm sorry ..." Asuna then covered her body with the blanket on the mattress

Naruto kept walking out of his room.

He immediately went to the bathroom on the second floor, Naruto took off all his clothes and turned on the shower in the bathroom.

Naruto trying to extinguish the arousing passion on his body by bathing in a refreshing shower water.

"Damn..!" Naruto blustered as he punched his bathroom wall.

Apparently the shower water has not been able to cool its head because it sees Asuna's body without any overalls.

"Why would she do something like that?" Naruto asked himself.

He then leaned against the wall beneath the living shower.

"Asuna ... I love you, but not to desecrate you ... I want to take care of you Asuna ..." Naruto finally admits his love for Asuna.

Unfortunately at that time Asuna did not hear it, because Naruto has not dared to express that love to Asuna.

.

.

.

Day after day continues to change, Asuna still serve Naruto as her master.

They remained silent until Tsunade returned to the house. Tsunade, who sees Naruto and Asuna in a tense state, decides to ask both of them.

"Naruto, Asuna, what happened during the week when I was at Asuna's house? "Tsunade asked, amazed at both.

Neither Asuna nor Naruto can answer. Asuna who was pouring drinking water into Naruto's glass only able to see Naruto from the tip of her eyes tail.

Tsunade felt very suspicious of what was happening. And finally at night she urged Asuna to tell her what happened.

"If you do not want to say, then I'll send a big lady to fire you, Asuna ..." threatened Tsunade.

Asuna became afraid of Tsunade's threat, she finally recounted. But what she told was not the real thing. But a lie Asuna made to cover up events that happened to her and Naruto.

"Yesterday I accidentally dropped the sesame oil near the table, aunt. And Naruto was slumped, so he was furious with me." Reveal Asuna trying to convince Tsunade.

A reasonable excuse is expressed by Asuna, as indeed sesame oil is always provided on the dinner table.

"Well ... well Asuna, I can understand that, but next time you have to be careful with your work because it can harm others." Tsunade advises Asuna.

"Okay aunt ..." Asuna replied, nodding.

Asuna left Tsunade who finished interviewing it. And Asuna then continues her work to serve her master who is other than Uzumaki Naruto .

.

.

.

The next morning ...

Naruto is talking to Tsunade, they are like a mother and child who are close to each other.

In the middle of the conversation Asuna said goodbye to the market by bicycle.

"Naruto, Auntie. I went to the market first." Asuna said good-bye while bowing her face and then she left Naruto and Tsunade.

Seen a sincere facial expression on Naruto, while letting Asuna go alone to the market, Tsunade who saw it to smile themselves.

"Naruto ..."

Tsunade greeted a young man who was growing up.

Naruto ... "

Tsunade recalled her still-visible employer's son staring at Asuna's departure.

"Pok!"

Tsunade finally tapped Naruto's forehead across from her.

"Eh ... aunt ..." Naruto was startled.

"Haah ... youth basics, it sounds like you love your own baby sister, yeah?" Tsunade asked bluntly to Naruto.

"Eeehh ... no ..." Naruto tried to disprove it.

"Never mind Naruto, you do not lie to yourself, how long will you be like that? Later she was taken by people ... " Tsunade warned.

Naruto was a little surprised by Tsunade's words, he did not want to lose Asuna. But he was still not able to express his love for Asuna .

"Naruto ..., your mother says your cousin wants to come in. She's going to practice for a month in this town." Tsunade asked.

"Ah, no aunt, I'm glad if the house is crowded." Naruto said quietly.

Suddenly Tsunade laughed.

"Hahahaha ... that love really forgets everything well ..." babbled Tsunade.

"Haaahh ...?" Naruto was confused in her.

Tsunade also revealed Naruto's past.

"Naruto, obviously you fight a lot when you meet but you said it's okay if your cousin's sister comes.

"Naruto, it would be nice if you focus first on my words, not just Asuna in your mind." Tsunade joined in with a laugh.

"Ah auntie, you are always mocking me .." Naruto was leaving Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto ...!"

Tsunade summoned Naruto and dismissed the handsome young man's footsteps.

Naruto stopped and turned to Tsunade.

"What aunt, aren't you still satisfied mock me?" Naruto asks Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled as soon as she told Naruto.

"I just wanted to let you know if I'm getting married next month." Said Tsunade suddenly.

"Haaahh ...?" Naruto was really surprised.

Seeing Naruto shocked Tsunade trying to calm down.

"Hey, you calm down, I'm 3 weeks away, so do not worry." Tsunade interjected between Naruto's astonished features.

"Huufffft ... well aunt ... then I go to the room first. Okay ..." Naruto also said goodbye to Tsunade.

Tsunade let the child of her master leave her. And the conversation in the morning soon ended .

.

.

.

While it's on the market.

Asuna was in the middle by two thugs who had evil intentions to her.

"Hey sweety, where are you going to be ...?" Ask one of the market thugs.

Asuna looked frightened, while carrying her groceries she backed her steps back.

The thugs tried to hold Asuna.

"Please do not bother me..!" Asuna struggled to beg the mercy of the thugs.

But the name of a thug, do not know compassion.

"You are so beautiful Miss, let me touch you," the thugs struggled to take Asuna's hand to follow him.

Suddenly...

"You rubbish!"

"BUGGGHH...!"

Someone hit the thugs with a log from the back, and the thug finally fainted.

"Are you okay?" Ask the figure who helped Asuna.

Asuna looks still scared.

"Let me pass home .." the figure was offered.

Asuna's entire body sweats out of fear through it. The figure eventually brought Asuna home. And it turns out that the house is the purpose of the person who helped Asuna.

Arriving at the residence of Naruto, they were welcomed by Tsunade.

"Are you alright Asuna?" Tsunade asked, worried about Asuna's situation.

"Take it easy aunt, right there I am .." said the figure who helped Asuna.

Naruto was soon out of his room, he rushed down the stairs to see the state of Asuna. But it turns out that Naruto sees Asuna being with someone who is very annoying to him.

"Anko nii ...!" Naruto does not believe his cousin will come in today.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Ask Anko with pride.

"Ehh ... I'm just surprised why you can meet Asuna, do not be Anko nii first .. "Naruto replied casually toward Anko, his cousin's sister.

"Aaargghhh ...! You're a bitch Naruto!" Anko exclaimed and walked to Naruto.

"Ehhh ...?!" Naruto was astonished when Anko approached him while clenching her hands.

And finally Naruto realized.

"I'm sorry Anko nii, do not you beat me!" Wants Naruto while running away from the pursuit of Anko.

Anko chases Naruto and tries to beat him, because as usual Naruto's greeting always does not good Anko's hearing.

Tsunade laughed at the behavior of the both, while Asuna was able to breathe a sigh of relief that someone had helped her from the crime of the market thugs.

.

.

.

Day after tomorrow ...

Something happened at Asuna's house in the village.

"Hey uncle! Do not you hurt my mother!" Yui exclaimed as she tried to protect her mother who had fallen with Mina who had taken refuge behind Yui's body.

"Hahahaha, you're a kid already dare to challenge me well!" said the figure who ransacked Asuna's home.

When the incident Yui and Mina just returned from school.

How surprised they are when they see all the goods in their home are transported by some people they do not know.

Yui and Mina immediately ran to see what happened, when they got there how surprised they were when they saw the mother pushed back as she tried to save all the items that the figure took.

"Hey old lady!" The figure looked at Asuna's mother.

"All these things I have brought there is nothing to pay off your debts.

If you want all your debts paid off, give your daughter to me. Then I can guarantee your life will soon change for the better. "Exclaimed the figure.

"I would not care if Asuna nee is taken by a bad guy like you uncle!" Yui denied again.

"You are...!" The figure also encourages Yui.

"BRRRUUUGGHH!"

Yui fell to the floor.

"Yui nee chan..." Mina sees her sister fall and soon to help her sister.

"Yui nee is okay?" Ask Mina the younger sister Yui.

"You are only a bully for me, if you want to be happy to obey my orders, leave Asuna! And your life will be safe!" Exclaimed the figure then went away after draining out all the goods that are in Asuna's house.

"Mother ..." Mina was crying to see her fallen mother.

"It's okay..." said the mother.

Yui immediately woke up from the fall.

"Mother, this is the fate of the lower classes in the presence of the ruler?" Yui asked her mother as she stood up staring at the departure of the bandits who drained all the possessions in her house.

"Yui, you do not know anything..." said the mother who tried to get up from the fall.

"It's all because of the father who left us, that's why our life is going to be hard like this now!" The rebellious souls finally appeared in Yui.

"Yui, Mina Let's go inside and forget that." Ask the mother.

"But Mom, Mina can not watch tv anymore, tv has been taken away by the people earlier. "Said Mina to her mother.

"Mina dear, then Asuna nee will buy us a new Tv, pray for your sister well ..." said the mother while holding back her tears for hearing Mina words.

Mina and her mother immediately entered into the house followed Yui from behind.

Yui is determined to work hard and become a successful business woman so as not to be degraded by others again.

.

.

.

The days continued to change, the weeks passed.

Before Tsunade actually retired from her job, Asuna asked for permission to visit her mother's situation in the village.

She was intercounted by Naruto at the time, because Naruto was worried there would be more abuse to Asuna for traveling alone.

Asuna already Naruto regarded as a pearl that has long been buried in a very beautiful beach. He's determined to really take care of Asuna.

Arriving at the mother's house, Asuna so surprised. She saw the whole house empty, and her younger siblings were dying from selling cakes in the market.

Naruto was the one who saw it without him realizing the tears. His heart was so touched to see the pain that must be lived Asuna family.

"Hey Naruto nii, want you to taste our mother's cookies. All day we sell in the market finally the remaining two. "Said Yui with a smile towards Naruto .

Naruto increasingly unable to see Yui's face so vibrant in living his life, while Naruto if necessary nothing just rub his atm course.

From that moment Naruto's mindset changed.

"Let's go Naruto ..." pleaded Asuna's mother.

Naruto went into the house and he then sat on the floor. Because all the items in the house there is nothing left. Naruto tried to ask it to Asuna's mother but Asuna's mother tried to cover it up.

Asuna herself was seen talking with her two siblings, seen tears falling down Asuna's cheeks at that time.

Naruto excused himself for a moment to get into his car and let Asuna and her mother chat.

In the car Naruto called his mother. Came the cry from the mother upon hearing Naruto's request.

"What the hell ?!" Kushina was really shocked at the changes that occurred to her son.

"Are not you, mother should not be surprised like that, should not you be happy?" Naruto asked his mother.

"Yes Naruto, mom happy to hear it but mom still do not believe it to change that happened to you." Answer the mother.

"Never mind, mother would not help?" Naruto asked again.

"Well, okay if you're determined, everything will mother do for you, because you're the only child whose mother may have." Kushina replied.

"Well this is just my mother ..." Naruto seduced his mother.

"Okay Naruto, I'll let you know," said the mother.

"Well mom, be careful there and say my greetings to daddy." Says Naruto to his mother.

Soon the phone was dead, and Naruto hurried back into the house Asuna.

.

.

.

What will Naruto do for her girl that?

.

.

.

Continued...


	5. The Secret Revealed

Fanfiction My Love

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Please Reading

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many mistakes!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 5 The Secret Revealed

.

.

There was a feeling of joy after Naruto called his mother, he went back inside Asuna's small house.

The mother Asuna also entertain Naruto with food potluck, after getting money from the sale of cake.

The five of them sitting in a circle, there are mothers, Asuna, Minna, Naruto and Yui.

Naruto was invited to eat by the mother.

But so sad when he saw in the Asuna family situation, the only side dish is one fish that is divided into five.

Naruto almost did not take the fish, he chose to eat rice with vegetables only. But the younger sister, Yui forced Naruto to take his side dish.

"Come on Naruto nii, this is fish just evaporated ... It's good to taste ..." Yui exclaimed, smiling at Naruto

Naruto who had been reluctant to take the fish because it got a boost from the younger sister Asuna, Yui. Finally come to taste the dish.

But Naruto did not feel anything about the taste of the dish. He thinks it's very tasteless no salt taste at all .

Naruto's heart was literally sliced into the distress that appeared in front of him. Naruto was just hoping that the meal would end soon.

Asuna who saw suspicious movements from Naruto tried to finish her meal.

"Mother, Yui, Minna.. I forgot to buy something. I will buy together with Naruto ... "Asuna reasoned and left.

The younger sister also believed her sister's words.

"Okay sister. Be careful, already want the night .." said Yui.

Asuna then drew Naruto's left hand and took him out of the house. Their departure was seen by their younger sister and Asuna's mother.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Asuna takes Naruto to a place filled with firefly night.

It was 5:30 pm, the sun had started to sink. Discussions also occur between the two.

They stood in a flower garden in the village.

Naruto was staring at Asuna who was wearing a suit with a short sleeve and knee-length uniform as a cream-colored waitress.

"Asuna ..." Naruto greets Asuna who had been looking still and just looking at the flowers in front of her.

Naruto walks closer to Asuna, he then sits on the edge of the park just beside Asuna.

"Asuna ..." Naruto greets Asuna again very gently this time.

"Naruto, now you know the real situation in my family, I hope you will never fire me." Said Asuna

Naruto immediately stood up and turned Asuna's body to face him.

"Hey Asuna, what are you saying, and who's going to fire you. You do not say that ..." Naruto stared deep into Asuna's face that looked down.

Asuna still seemed silent, ignore the words of Naruto.

"Asuna, as much as possible I will help you, I beg you do not grieve like that. I can not see it ..." Naruto continued with eyes gaze at Asuna.

Asuna lifted her face and looked at this one Uzumaki .

Her hands trying to shore up Naruto's face, there was a sad feeling enveloping Asuna as she tried to caress Naruto's face.

Her gaze, gazed wistfully at the man who was still holding her shoulders.

"Naruto ..." Asuna's voice was heard in his ear.

Asuna continued her words.

"Is it possible that the Cinderella story really exists in this world?" Ask Asuna to Naruto.

"Asuna ..." only the name that Naruto can answer.

"Is it possible for a commoner to gain the happiness of a crown prince?" Ask Asuna again.

Naruto can not answer Asuna's question, he just keeps looking at the wistful face that is in front of him.

"Naruto, do you love me?" Finally, the question came out of Asuna's mouth.

Instantly Naruto let go of Asuna's shoulder, he turned back to Asuna.

"Naruto ..." Asuna greets Naruto who seems to shy away from her.

"I ... I ..." Naruto stammered to face the last question from Asuna.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I've been sassy like this, I'm just wondering why you're going to help me and pay for my mother's surgery costs And you also refuse my revenge from me.

Actually do you have a little taste for me so you want to help me ..? "Asuna asks again though Naruto is still behind her.

Naruto was silent, he did not expect Asuna to ask like that.

"Well, if you do not want to answer it, let's go home." Asuna was leaving Naruto.

Naruto turns towards Asuna and sees the girl departure from his side.

"Asuna ..., I'm sorry." Naruto said quietly as Asuna kept walking away from Naruto.

Naruto was finally followed Asuna and then trying to change the conversation with the funny that he made.

"Asuna, wait!"

Naruto ran up to Asuna and began to joke, the sun sinking into a witness between the story of two loving beings.

Yes, Naruto and Asuna love each other. But unfortunately Naruto is not the type of man who can express his feelings.

Because he never knew a woman, only with Asuna is this woman he knew. After the loneliness that hit him for too long.

Finally Asuna changed that loneliness into a sense of love that is so great even though it is very difficult to say .

.

.

.

The sun finally reveals its eternal rays. The light starts to slip in Asuna's house vent.

Naruto unusual wake up morning finally forced to wake up in the morning that day. He helps Asuna find firewood to make breakfast. Because all the equipment has vanished in the haul of the useless moneylender.

They were cooking outside the house, while Yui and Minna seemed to be getting ready for school.

Naruto was staring at Asuna's face from the side of the moment that was inserting firewood to make a fire.

"Asuna ..."

Naruto tried to greet Asuna.

"Um ...?" Only those words were heard from Asuna's mouth.

Naruto was still staring at Asuna.

"You look beautiful after waking up." Naruto chuckled as he stared at the beautiful face.

Asuna was silent, she turned toward Naruto .

"Pretty? what if your pretty one is taken?" Ask Asuna while leaving Naruto leave.

Naruto looked confused.

'Heeehh ..., why did she say like that? It's wrong if I say she's beautiful ..' Naruto asked with himself.

Naruto is really insensitive.

Asuna then made breakfast while the mother helped her sister clean up. As time passes, breakfast time has arrived. And they were breakfast together.

.

.

.

10 am at Asuna residence.

Some officers came to Asuna's house. The electrician interrupted while the electric current in the Asuna house because Asuna has not paid the electricity.

The mother who saw her became sad, she tried to embrace her daughter.

"Forgive mother Asuna, mother can not do anything. Only this a little house is treasure we have." Exclaimed the mother.

"It's okay mom, Asuna will try to make sure. Surgery is closed, mom just rest now." Asuna said soothing her mother.

The mother confirmed her daughter words.

An hour later Naruto came home with two younger sisters Asuna.

"Sister...!" Yui yelled for Asuna as she walked to her house, while Mina was guided by Naruto.

Asuna was soon out of the house when hear the voice of her younger sister called her.

"Yui ..., do not yell like that .. Say greeting before entering the house." Asuna warned.

"Sorry sister, I just feel good. Look at that ...!" Yui pointed at something.

Asuna seen a pickup car containing, five large containers was in front of her house. The containers were transported to the workers who visited to the front of Asuna's house.

Asuna was surprised.

"What is that?" Ask her.

"It's a fish, Naruto nii ordered it for us." Yui replied innocently.

"Fish..?" Asuna still looks confused.

Naruto and Mina arrived at the door.

"Sorry Asuna, I'm ordering it. Hope it'll lighten your load." Naruto said, smiling at Asuna.

Suddenly Asuna became annoyed, she ran to the plantation behind the house.

"Sister ...!" Yui yelled for her sister.

Mother immediately woke up and saw what was happening. While Naruto looked confused over his words.

Naruto immediately ran after Asuna.

The mother came out of her room and asked what happened to her daughter. And she was surprised to see five large containers containing lots of fresh fish in front of her house.

.

.

.

On the plantation behind Asuna's house.

Visible Naruto ran after Asuna, his eyes looking around the rubber plantation.

"Asunaaa ...!" Naruto shouted for the name.

There was no answer at all from Asuna, then Naruto shouted again.

"ASUNAAAA ...!"

Naruto shouted louder.

Because tired of running eventually Naruto decided to stop looking. Breath panting for the figure of the girl he loved, but not yet found.

Suddenly his body felt something touching from behind. A warm embrace is felt in the back of his body.

'Is this a ghost?' Naruto whispered in his heart.

The deck was getting tighter, making Naruto's whole body shiver. He also tried to turn his body backwards.

And...

"AAAAAAAAAAH...!"

Naruto screamed loudly, it turns out the figure he saw really like a ghost.

There was a chuckle from the ghost's mouth.

"Hehehe ..., are you afraid of ghosts ...?" Ask the figure.

Naruto was fallen because of fear immediately wake up and approached the ghost. He noticed the figure and finally the figure opened her mask.

"This is me, Asuna... Naruto ..." said the ghost.

"Asuna ... you're kidding me, you basics!" Naruto is really annoyed by Asuna.

While Asuna seemed to laugh out loud as she waisted.

"Hahahaha, got you Naruto! It turns out you're afraid of ghosts." Laughs Asuna who caught Naruto.

There was a happy feeling in Naruto's heart when he saw Asuna laughing freely in front of him. But because of annoyance Naruto raised Asuna body and carry her.

The tiny body's bet on Naruto's right shoulder and then Naruto walked out of the rubber plantation.

"Naruto! Get me down!" Asuna shouted as she pounded Naruto's back and her legs were seen swinging backward.

"No Asuna, you have to feel the power of a real man," Naruto replied while carrying Asuna.

"Heh! Are you stupid?! what if I fall down! Hurry down!" Asuna shouted trying to fight back.

Naruto ignored her and finally Asuna's right hand dragged Naruto's hair.

"Oh sick Asuna, do not you pull my hair!" Naruto said while walking.

"Let me go if not this pull more tighter!" Threatens Asuna.

And finally Naruto released Asuna. And Asuna immediately ran away from Naruto.

"You lost Naruto, weee ..." Asuna ran away from Naruto while sticking out her tongue mocking

Naruto was chasing her girl.

.

.

.

After lunch, both Asuna and the mother along with Yui and Mina helped Naruto pick the fish for sale to the market.

That day at 1 pm Naruto went straight to the market with his two younger sisters Asuna to sell his fish.

But unfortunately until the afternoon that fish was not sold, and luckily Naruto brought his fish only a half container.

Feeling seeing Yui and Minna sad in his car, Naruto finally bought Yui and Minna an ice cream. And their sadness was soon erased.

Arriving at home, seen a fish stall in front of Asuna's house that was raided by the buyers. And until the afternoon half of the fish container was sold out.

All three feel confused, why selling at home more quickly than in the market. But they do not give up, they keep doing it, and finally Naruto helped Asuna sell the fish at her home..

.

.

.

Night time to rest, but unfortunately no lights were on that night. Only a small candle illuminated the room where Naruto slept.

Naruto also asked Asuna why the lights in her house went out, Asuna was answered by reason of electricity in her house is damaged. But that made Naruto wonder, why when he offered to hire a worker to justify lights, Asuna firmly refused.

The next day after taking Mina to school, Naruto with Asuna tried to sell half the fish container to the market, and the fish was finished before the time came home from school Yui and Mina.

Then they both picked up Yui and Minna at school and continued the sell fish at home.

"This is Asuna ..." Naruto gives all the money he receives.

Asuna looked confused.

"Why this is Naruto's fish, why give me the money?" Asked Asuna who was astonished.

"No Asuna, this fish I get free from my mother, and everything I have given to you." Naruto gives the money he earns.

Asuna touched, she then grabbed the money.

"Thank you Naruto .." Asuna replied with tears in her eyes.

Naruto decided to return to his home that afternoon. Because Tsunade and Anko have been waiting for him. And Asuna was allowed Naruto to stay in her village for a few days. Until Anko finished doing her research .

.

.

.

Day after day was changed, did not feel already three months Naruto knew Asuna. The time has come for Tsunade to say goodbye to Naruto and Anko, she asks permission to return to her village, because Tsunade will soon be married.

It was Naruto himself who delivered Tsunade to her village which is 500 meters away from Asuna's house.

Unbeknownst to Naruto something is going on at Asuna's residence.

"Bring all these fishes!" shouted the figure who tried to take all the fish in the house Asuna which was still totaling three containers intact.

"Please, do not take ..." said mother Asuna.

Asuna who had just picked up her sister to school saw the sight did not wear it immediately ran to her mother, followed by her two siblings.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Asuna shouted.

The figure was said ..

"Oh, it's Asuna grown, your face is very pretty." Said the figure while trying to caress Asuna's face.

Asuna immediately brushed away the dirty hands of the man's figure.

"Do not mess with me!" Threatens Asuna.

"Hahahaha ..." the figure was laughing.

"Asuna, you will be my bride kind to me Asuna." Said the figure again.

Asuna was annoyed, she then slapped the figure and the figure instead replied by pulling Asuna's hair.

"Hey let go from my sister!" Yui shouted, trying to pull the man's shirt away from her sister's hair.

"Get out of me! Fucking kid!" The figure even encourages Yui.

"BRAAKK"

Yui fell, immediately Mina tried to wake her sister.

"Asuna, if you keep on like this my passion goes up when see your anger." Whisper the figure in Asuna's ear.

Seeing the indecent treatment of the mother immediately hit the figure with a broom.

"BAGGHHH"

"BUUGGHH"

"Go out!" Said Asuna's mother expelled the bandits who came to her house.

Asuna's mother also hits the hands of a figure who pulls Asuna's hair.

"BUGHH"

Finally the hand was out of Asuna's hair. The figure was angry and wanted to hit Asuna's mother, suddenly...

"BRRUUUGGHH"

Someone kicked the figure, and the figure fell.

"Boss, are you okay?" Asked the three men who not had time to raise the fish container.

The figure was very upset.

"Do not shut up, hurry up kill to the boy!" The boss's orders.

"Asuna, go inside the house, hurry!" Exclaimed the young man who was none other than Naruto.

"But Naruto ..."

"Already ..., take your sisters!" Naruto order.

Asuna finally took Yui and Mina into the house and see what happens from behind the window. The mother tried to call the neighbors to ask for help from the back door.

Meanwhile Naruto was facing the three men of the evil figure.

"How dare you oppress the weak, the rubbish!" Naruto was furious.

Without stale pride finally the three men of the figure ganged up Naruto.

"BAAAGGGGGHHH"

"BUUGGHH"

"BRAAAKKK"

Various punches about the bodies of the three bandits were so with Naruto who looked exposed to the punch of one of the bandits.

The boss only saw the fight while smoking. Suddenly a rowdy noise from many people who came to Asuna's house. The boss was aware of the dangers that come.

"Stop it!" The boss orders his men to stop fighting.

The three battered bosses stopped his fighting.

"Looks like I know you youth ..." said the figure.

Asuna was soon out of the house and approached Naruto who looked bumped by the exposure.

"Who are you, and what business do you dare to disturb this family!" Naruto exclaimed as he clutched his stomach which was hit by a fist.

The figure was said.

"I'm Sugou Nobuyuki, Asuna's mother owes me a lot to pay for Asuna's school, but unfortunately she can not afford it now, so I'm forced to take Asuna as my wife." Said the figure casually.

Naruto was shocked over Sugou's sayings.

"You bastard, I will not let you take Asuna from me!" Naruto exclaimed who wanted to beat Sugou but was detained by Asuna.

Asuna who was holding Naruto who looked limp was shocked by what Naruto said.

"Naruto ..." Asuna looked at Naruto deeply.

"Hahahaha ..." Sugou laughed too.

"Can you be a young boy, you can only live on your father's name only." Sugou said laughingly.

"Boss ... people came here." One of Sugou's men reminded him.

"All right, I'll go first until we meet again." Sougo continued and immediately left Naruto and Asuna.

Apparently the three containers containing the fish had forgotten to be brought by Sugou's men.

"Let's go Naruto, we go .." invite Asuna while help Naruto go into the house.

Naruto goes inside Asuna's house with questions that come to mind.

'My father, why he can know my father ..?' Naruto asked in his heart.

.

.

.

Naruto is then treated by Asuna, and the residents who came to help pick up the containers left behind. Mother Asuna herself is still seen outside the house grateful to her neighbors who have come to help. While Asuna's younger siblings looked to see her sister treating Naruto.

When finished treating Naruto rushed to call his father. But unfortunately the father never pick up the phone from his son and finally Naruto instead called his mother.

He asked the name to his mother.

"Mom, do you know someone with named Sugou Nobuyuki?" Naruto asked her mother on the phone.

Kushina seemed silent for a moment and then answered her son's question.

"Looks like mom has heard that name Naruto, but mom forgot whose that. Later mother ask your father well, hope he still remember." replied the mother.

"Well mom, I wait for him." Naruto replied and the phone conversation was over.

.

.

.

How is the continuation of the story of Naruto's struggle to protect Asuna?

.

.

.

Continued...


	6. Love Statement

Fanfiction My Love

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Please Reading

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many mistakes!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

.

Chapter 6 Love Statement

.

.

Naruto returns to his residence in the city. It was 9 pm. There was a phone ring not far from where he was.

"Hello ..." Naruto then picked up the phone on his handphone.

"Naruto, this is father." Say voice from across.

"Dad ... why daddy call me so long ..?" Naruto asked, whose heart began to feel sad when the father called him.

"Gomen Naruto, dad is really busy ... Oh yeah, daddy has heard your question about Sugou Nobuyuki .. Do you want the father to fix it ..?" Minato asked his son from across the phone.

"No father, this is nothing to do with you, I just want to know who is Sugou Nobuyuki ." Said Naruto to his father.

"Well, my son, I will tell you who is Sugou ." Answered Minato.

Naruto listened intently to his father's words.

"Naruto, Sugou was once a pirate on the border of this country." Said Minato.

"What?" Naruto shocked.

"Yes, that is right Naruto. He is very cruel." More Minato.

"Terrible once ..." Naruto interrupted while on the father's phone.

"Okay Naruto, you better have to be careful of Sugou, Daddy just got our conversation tonight. Good over there my son, see ya .." cried his father from across the phone.

"Well dad, be careful there .."Naruto finally closed his conversation with the father through the mobile phone network.

"Asuna ..." Naruto sat on the edge of the pool while picturing Asuna's face, the snowflakes began to fall down to earth.

"I will save you Asuna, I promise .." Naruto said as he clenched his hands.

.

.

.

The day after tomorrow, Naruto returns to Asuna's house. Arriving there, in winter clothes, he entered Asuna's room. And he looks Asuna playing with her two siblings.

Yui and Minna greeted when Naruto arrived there and then allowed Naruto to speak to Asuna.

What are they talking about...?

"Asuna ..." Naruto sits on the edge of the mattress on the right side of Asuna, where Asuna is still silent.

"I'm sorry, I'm not by your side when you need me, actually I ..." Naruto was as difficult to carry on as he said.

Naruto grabbed Asuna's right hand while wiping it gently.

"Asuna ... I ..." Naruto as stuck as he wanted to express his feelings of love and finally they were silent for a long time.

Both Asuna and Naruto just stared at each other without speaking a word, that's what makes Asuna's younger siblings can only peek at what's going on from Asuna's wide-open bedroom door.

"Naruto ... drink this..." Asuna's mother, Samui provides drinks for Naruto.

"Ah, yes .. thank you aunt ..." Naruto said as he looked toward the door.

"Well then, auntie will leave you both here, Aunty and Yui and Minna going to the stall for a while. Please guard Asuna ya Naruto ..." Samui told Naruto.

"Good aunt!" Naruto replied with his stupid smile, hihihi.

After they went away, Naruto tried to express his feelings to Asuna.

Naruto approaches Asuna's face while holding his right hand.

"Asuna ... actually ... I ... I ..." Naruto seemed disconnected his words again while Asuna still see Naruto's behavior that looks crazy, because it was just saying the same-that's all.

Asuna then tapped Naruto on the cheek.

"Pokk!" The clap brought Naruto awake.

"Asuna ..." Naruto looked at Asuna's face with a soft and weak Asuna still seemed silent.

'Haah ... why to say that so difficult like this ... okay, I'll say it.' Naruto whispered in his heart.

"Asuna hears me, I'm actually ... I ...!" Naruto's speech cut off again.

'Shit! Shit! why stop Naruto, how stupid of you! ' Naruto berates himself in his heart.

By taking a long breath Naruto tried to say it.

"Asuna! I love you!"

Naruto screamed as he closed his eyes that made Asuna startled.

"Naruto ..." Asuna said quietly.

Long Naruto waits for an answer from Asuna but Asuna is silent.

"Eh ...?" Naruto looked surprised because after he expressed his feelings did not get answers from Asuna.

"Asuna ... why are you ... just quiet ...?" Naruto looked confused himself.

And then...

"Who are you...?" Ask Asuna suddenly that makes Naruto become wide-eyed.

"You do not know me Asuna? I'm Naruto, I ... I ... " Naruto's speech was off again.

"Who are you...?" Asuna asked with the same question.

'Actually what happened to her anyway ..?' Naruto asked himself.

Is it true Asuna forget memory ?

.

.

.

In a park in a water village ..

Naruto invites Asuna to walk together to a park. They are seen sitting together and start talking but unfortunately Naruto is still a bit doubt. Suddenly two Sugou Nobuyuki's men came to the place where they were sitting.

It was still 9 o'clock in the morning but apparently any hour would not dispel Sugou's curiosity towards Asuna.

"You're here ... apparently ..." said one of Sugou's men who were like market thugs.

Instantly Naruto rose from his seat and tried to protect Asuna from the front.

"Who are you guys!" Naruto exclaimed to the two uninvited guests.

"We are here ordered to pick up Miss Asuna .." said one of Sugou's other men.

"I will not let it!" Naruto starts growling because he felt his love trip is very winding and disturbed by others, he did not want to lose Asuna again.

"Little boy, get out of sight of us, or you'll die .." Sugou's men said with cruelty.

"You are the one who will die!" Naruto said mockingly.

"Okay, feel this ..." Suddenly the two of Sugou's men pulled a knife out from under their jackets.

"Asuna, go fast ..!" Want Naruto to Asuna who saw the state began to grip.

"But I..."

"It's fast gone ..!" Naruto said while keeping Asuna from the front.

Finally Asuna fled, she sought help.

Inevitable for Naruto he ends up fighting with his makeshift ability.

"Braakk!"

"Bruughh!"

"Dummm!"

Some taijutsu attacks can be Naruto with the two knives that will pierce it. Understandably Naruto has been training in martial arts for three years.

A code for one of Sugou's men to immediately follow Asuna but it will not be left Naruto.

"Temmmmeeee ...!" Naruto is really upset when one of Sugou's two men intends to pursue Asuna.

"Feel this...!" Naruto shouted and then ..

"Braakk!"

A deadly kick from Naruto over the shoulders of Sugou's men who will pursue Asuna. Sugou's men were limp, while his friend was frightened when he saw his friend had fallen limp.

He picked up a medium-sized beam that happened to be under the park bench where Naruto and Asuna sat, then he turned toward Naruto's head from behind.

"Buughh!"

Naruto also fell ...

"Naruto ...!" shouted Asuna who came with some residents, Asuna saw the incident from a distance.

She immediately ran followed by the inhabitants who came, the two men who ran Sugou run with motor bike.

"Hurry up!" shouted Sugou's men who saw the villagers start running toward them.

.

.

.

An hour later...

Asuna is seen crying as it turns out, she sits on the left side of Naruto who is lying weak in the nearest medical center.

Some hand gestures as a sign of Naruto's conscious awareness was acknowledged by Asuna. Naruto slowly opened his eyes ..

"Naruto ..."Asuna immediately approached her face into Naruto's face

"Asuna ... where am I ...?" Naruto asked, looking dizzy.

When Naruto had to get a bandage on his head that was exposed to the logs and immediately the medical center gave a letter of reference for scanning (head examination) Naruto in the nearest hospital.

"Asuna ... you have remembered my name ..." Naruto said quietly.

Asuna wiped her tears and then said the words of Naruto.

"Stupid you Naruto, how could I forget you!" Asuna said in a sobbing tone.

Naruto was just smiling and eventually he was unconscious again.

After which Naruto was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital, and then he underwent several checks.

Asuna looked silent and looked down, she felt very guilty.

'I'm sorry Naruto ...' she said in a whisper of pain.

.

.

.

Tomorrow...

Naruto is back healthy, he was awakened from sleep.

"Eh ... is my room ..?" He wondered himself when he was in his room.

Asuna went in to bring breakfast to Naruto.

"Ohayyo Naruto kun ... this is I brought chicken porridge for you ..." Asuna said to Naruto who began to move from his mattress.

Naruto still amazed by the circumstances surrounding him, he did not think if he had arrived at his own home.

"Am I dead ...?" He said quietly.

Asuna chuckled at what Naruto was saying, as soon as she put breakfast for Naruto on the table, Asuna walked over to him.

"Iihhh ..." Asuna then pinched Naruto's cheeks.

"Awww! Asuna , that is pain ..." Naruto shouted .

"Naruto ... do you still think if this is in a dream or like in heaven ..?" Ask Asuna while looking at Naruto.

Naruto just silent, he looked around his room.

"Asuna ... I ..."

"Bughh ..." a warm hug landed on Naruto's body.

"Asuna ..." Naruto amazed by Asuna who suddenly hugged him.

"Forgive me Naruto... forgive ..." Asuna began to cry in Naruto's chest area.

"Asuna why you...?" Naruto asked the confused as he grabbed Asuna's shoulders and then pushed her to make his eyes look at her.

"Hurry up breakfast.. and go downstairs, I'll take you for a walk ..." Asuna said to Naruto as she lowered her face and then went off before the yellow-haired Uzumaki.

"Heeeh ..?" Naruto is confused by Asuna's words.

"What's wrong with her ..?" Naruto whispered softly as he watched Asuna leave his room.

.

.

.

An hour later, the two of them then went through the backyard of Naruto's house.

Arriving there a serious conversation ensued.

"Naruto ..." Asuna with her clothing greeted Naruto.

"What is Asuna, are you tired of walking ..?" Naruto asked, wearing his casual pants and his T-shirt that were both light blue.

"Naruto, actually I ..." Asuna was unable to continue her words.

"Eh ...?" Naruto looked surprised at attitude his girl.

"Naruto ..." Asuna holds Naruto's hands, and Naruto just gives up.

"Forgive me well, actually I just pretend to forget the memory .." said Asuna who hesitated.

"Haahh, what did you say ?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Do not be angry first, I'm doing all this, just because I want to hear your love statement Naruto..." said Asuna doubt.

"Pok!" a tap then landed on Asuna's forehead.

"Awww." Asuna complained.

"You idiot fool Asuna, why did you do such a thing!" Naruto starts to get annoyed with what he knows from Asuna.

"Sorry Naruto, endless you did not say it to me even though I've often lure that." Asuna took turns annoyed while folding her arms across the chest.

"I ... I ..." Naruto suddenly felt guilty

.

.

.

Day after tomorrow ...

In the backyard chairs of Asuna's house. The place where Naruto used to practice archery and other activities to entertain a deep sense of loneliness.

Asuna looks in her cream-colored maid clothes peeling an apple for Naruto and Naruto wearing a long-sleeved green shirt with brown trousers.

They seemed to be enjoying the snowflakes that descended on the backyard grass. Well the winter season has arrived.

"Asuna ..." Naruto turned to his left where Asuna sat, they just separated a small table where to put the dish.

"Hmm ...?" Asuna turned to Naruto to see the Uzumaki watching her peel the green apple

"What if we continue our education again ..?" Naruto asked later.

"You mean ...?" Asuna asked back.

"I mean, what if we lecture in the same place so I can take care of you Asuna ..." Naruto continued.

For a moment a small smile was seen on Asuna's face focusing on peeling the apple skin, she did not answer Naruto's question but proceeded to slice the apple into eight pieces.

"Do you mind my words Asuna ..?" Naruto asked who saw Asuna just paused.

Asuna then put the apple slice on a small plate and placed it on the table.

"Eat this apple Naruto ..." Asuna offers apples to Naruto.

Naruto looks confused, he keeps looking at Asuna in every snowflake that descends.

"Asuna ..." Naruto greeted the name again.

"Naruto ... not that I do not want to, the problem is I do not have the expenses to continue my college. My salary is only enough to pay for my sisters school, how can I be selfish as my siblings are abandoned." Asuna tries to explain while looking at Naruto.

Naruto immediately got up from his seat, he shifted his chair in front of Asuna and then sat on the chair.

"Asuna ..." Naruto holds tightly to both his hands.

"I will pay for your studies, you do not say as if I am not a responsible man like that. I invite because I feel able to finance it. Asuna, you are the girl I love, I want you to be the mother of my future children, and I want that although eventually you will take care of the household, the education is very important because you will educate my children later Asuna..." Naruto said in a very gentle tone while staring at face Asuna.

"Naruto ..."Asuna was courage to look into the blue eyes of the Uzumaki, there is a happy feeling embedded in her heart because of the sincerity of Naruto who loves herself.

"But Naruto, you're still financed by both your parents. It's the same as I'm burdening your parents Naruto, I do not want to be like that. If you're serious about wanting to finance my college then you have to make money yourself. "Asuna told her wishes to Naruto.

"Okay Asuna I will work to pay for your college, but ..." Naruto bowed slightly as something drove himself.

"What is Naruto ..?" Ask Asuna who took turns holding both of Naruto's cheeks.

"I ... I ..." Naruto stammered

"Naruto, do not make me worry.."Asuna tries to direct Naruto's gaze into her face.

"Asuna, I would easily earn a lot of money if I went to work with my dad, but the problem is very far away and takes five hours from here. Naruto asked in a slightly sad tone.

"Emmm ... that's the problem ..." Asuna immediately took off the grip of both hands on Naruto's face then stood up to the edge of the terrace.

"I'll always wait for you Naruto ..." Asuna said as she turned her back to Naruto.

Naruto immediately got up and walked closer to Asuna, embraced the tiny body from behind.

"Hap!" Instantly the warmth began to feel both in the falling snowflakes.

"Asuna ... arigatou ..." Naruto said as he kissed Asuna's right shoulder from behind and embraced Asuna's stomach with both hands.

Asuna retaliates and holds Naruto's hands piled in front of her stomach with her left hand, smiling and wiping Naruto's face with the soft palm of her right hand.

That day, where there is no status that binds them eventually both decided to seriously undergo a loving relationship without official dating ties or the like.

Under the falling snowflakes that have been silent witnesses to long-lasting love to be revealed.

Finally they decided to fight together.

.

.

.

Day after day passed, week after week passed. Both are struggling to achieve their goals and love. Do not feel a year has been running relationship between the two.

Saturday, 7pm local time.

Night of the week, the happiest night for both families. Minato and Kushina with Naruto and Asuna visiting Samui and her two children on the outskirts of Tokyo. Their arrival intends to present Naruto's application to Samui's firstborn.

The official completion of the application Naruto accepted, both sides determine the appropriate wedding date for them and finally they agreed to celebrate the feast of Naruto and Asuna as simple as possible, only among the relatives who are invited. And the marriage will be in three months. Make the two bride and groom is not playing around the covenant that will be held.

"Huuuffft ..."

Naruto sighed after several hours of the meeting. At ten o'clock at night, Naruto and Asuna seemed to be enjoying the beauty of the stars scattered in the sky on Samui's rooftop terrace.

"Father and mother are too busy Asuna, they go home and can not linger here after the application submitted." Naruto said to Asuna who sat bending her knees to his left.

"Naruto ..." Asuna told Naruto.

"Yeah ..." Naruto turned to Asuna .

"My heart is pounding after the application is received by my mother, it feels very mixed, whether I should feel happy or sad. I soon will be your wife .." Asuna said that still looked down at her bent knees.

Asuna wore blue pencil pants with a gray wool sweeter, while Naruto was wearing a blue cardigan with long brown mountain trousers.

"Asuna ..."

Naruto pulled Asuna's body and lay Asuna's head on his left shoulder, his right hand then clasped hands tightly to Asuna.

"I love you Asuna, I want to get married soon so that there is no distance between us. After all I am 21 years old and you too soon will be 19 years old. Although fairly young but it is better for us than it will do things that are not desirable. And also..."

Naruto then leaned his head on Asuna's head.

"I want when our child is big I still look young ..." Naruto muttered while fantasizing.

"Naruto ..."

Asuna returned Naruto's hand grip.

"I love you too, though the love I built is full of obstacles. From the beginning we met I already have a taste for you, but unfortunately you did not realize it ... "

Asuna suddenly grunted.

"Forgive me Asuna, I am not smart to express the feelings and I'm not the same as you think, but here I am, I love you and wish you all the best if I can not show it directly." Naruto continued.

Asuna lifted her head which she had rested on Naruto's left shoulder, she then looked at the Uzumaki deeply. She put her head close to Naruto's head and then closed her eyes. Seeing that, Naruto understood exactly what Asuna wanted. He then replied to Asuna's movement. Naruto slowly joined his head and tilted slightly toward the right. The lips gradually grabbed Asuna's peach lips.

"Mmmmmm ..."

They then kissed affectionately, gently massaging her partner's lips by slowly pulling the thin meat.

"Asuna ... mmmmhh ..."

Naruto enjoys it, enjoys the kiss while holding tightly to Asuna's right hand while his left hand holds up Asuna's left arm. Asuna herself just quietly while enjoying every soft sweep that is felt in the skin surface of her peach lips.

'Ai shi teru, Naruto kun ...' Asuna whispered inwardly.

.

.

.

They got married three months later, a very simple wedding. One year later, Naruto and Asuna were awarded a beautiful princess who named Uzumaki Naruna. As proof of love from the relationship they have seriously knit.

'Arigatou Asuna ...'

Said Naruto while holding his little baby .

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Author say thanks to...

AraYuuki260216

BigBoySpartan

Black Shirato

DragonBERSERKER

Dragon Ur-Rakdos

Ex-StarBurn

Fer Namikaze

Guardianofstarclan

Lautrinkun

Mitril86

Nogitsune96

Prince of destruction

Romaji NRL

Shadowknightreaper

Tera12

Vali Lucifer D.E.B

afsgfhrsh3faf

ghangusa

hahaminato

hepartz74

iZuikaku

jordandragons

langgeng

skyjadeprincess

ARSLOTHES

AlexIgnisEnder

DARK D3CAD3

LordShadowFox

Raven Marcus

White-Wolf007

alexsjd

hari92

joss93

Issy786

Chase Network

Arc-Angel-Of-Fire

PauloPT90

Ghostprone52

.

All readers...

Thank you so much. I can not write so well.

Jaa naa ...

Warm regards,

ChiiChan ^ _ ^


End file.
